Sun and Dawn
by Tarina
Summary: Ranma/SailorMoon x-over! My two new charaters finally give their names in my story Sun and Dawn! R&R don't know about pairings yet!
1. The Shooting Star

This is my first fic I have written and posted in my entire life... well the posted part is true...

DISCLAIMER: I... like many before me... really wish I owned Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2... but alas... I don't. They belong to the great Takahashi Rumiko and Takeuchi Naoko!

"..." Means talking

...means thinking

*...*means a mysterious voice is talking

Prologue

Ranma was out at the park. Akane had gotten mad at him for some reason or another, and he'd just left, not wanting to fight. He was training. Ain't goin' home 'til that stupid Tomboy calms downRanma sighed, as he saw what appeared to be a shooting star.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi sighed. She had had a bad day. She had gotten into an argument with Rei, which turned into a fistfight. She hated fighting with Rei and now, with no new enemies, ~it's been a week since Allen and Anne, with the Doom Tree~ it had gotten worse.

She had ended the fight with a black eye and a cut on her arm before the others got the two apart.

She saw a shooting star go by. Oh, I wish that Mamo-chan were here with me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma had fallen asleep. A loud crash woke him up.

He ran over to the big crater that was at the park. A girl lay inside! He hurried to the girl and picked her up. Then, forgetting his fight with Akane, he ran to the Tendo Dojo as fast as he could, more on the roof tops than on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi jumped out of her bed when she heard a loud crash. It was in the Nerima district, nearby. She grabbed her communicator, but before she got a chance to use it she heard a voice say, *There is no need to call anyone, Your Highness. They already know, and someone is already there!*

Usagi, not knowing what else to do, simply... screamed at the top of her lungs.

Luna woke up and ran over to her. "Usagi! What's wr..." Luna realized nothing was wrong and stared at Usagi.

"A voice! I heard a voice talking to me!" Usagi cried out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma laid the girl on the couch in the living room. Then went to the kitchen to find Kasumi for help... She wasn't there! He looked at the clock. It was only 9:00, Kasumi was usually just finishing the dishes.

He searched the other rooms of the house. He found no one...

*Do not worry, Young Master. Everyone just went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant near the NekoHaten.* The voice comforted him. It felt warm and pure.

He walked back into the front room, where the girl lay...

Authors Note: sorry it's so short! like I said I haven't ever written something I planned to post... tell me what you think and if I should continue, cause I'm not really sure...

THANKS!

^.~Tarina~.^


	2. Who IS That Girl!

Sun and Dawn

Chapter 1

This is my first fic i have writen and posted in my entire life... well the posted part is true...

DISCLAIMER: I... like many beofre me... really wish i owned Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2... but alas... i don't. They belong to the great Takahashi Rumiko and Takeuchi Naoko!

Aouthors note: Okay! I have no clue what is happening after Ch. 2 which i am still in the process of writing... I was at my dad's this weekend and had time to write Ch 1 and most of Ch 2. I am trying to make Ch's longer or have more out at a time, but no promises.

ENJOY!!!

"..." means talking

...means thinking

*...*means a mysterious voice is talking

Ryoga had just come downstairs after leaving the bathroom... and wandering all around the upstairs. He saw the girl laying on the couch, and, after looking _VERY _carefully, figured it was Ranma's girl half. **~hmm... wonder what she looks like...~**

Then he saw Ranm, in his boy form, walk out of the kitchen!

"Ranma?!" Ryoga almost shouted, in a surprised state. "Then... who's that girl?" **~I think I've heard that somewhere before... Looks at her ONE review so far~**

"Shuddup! Your gunna wake the kid up!" Ranma hissed back

The girl turned over and Ranma and Ryoga froze. She then made a soft noise. After a few minutes of not moving they figured she was still asleep.

"That girl looks just like your girl form!" Ryoga whispered.

Ranma looked at the girl. 'She does look like me when im a girl!" He shook his head a little and then looked at Ryoga, "Why don't you stay and watch the kid?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, on the couch...

Then red haired girl turned over. She noticed that it had gone very quiet. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

She listened as one boy said she looked like the other's 'girl form,' which confused her to no end. She was a little upset when the second boy told the first to keep an eye on her, that meant she couldn't explore! So, after an hour or so, she fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl woke up early the next morning, in other words before dawn. She heard something outside, about the same time she saw a pig sleeping next to her.

She picked it up and went outside **~so you know, in my fic Akane already knows about Ryoga being P-chan~**

She then saw a rather one-sided battle taking place outside. Then the attacer's bokken **~2 guesses on who it is!!!~** almost hit her.

She grabbed the sword with one hand and kicked him, hard!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuno **~did you guess right? Be honest, though i bet you did!~ **had decided to challenge Rnma early in the morning. He figured Ranma would be tired and slow.

So he went as fast and hard as he could towards the boy who, when he dodged, left the pig-tailed girl to get hit by the attack!

Somehow she wasn't hit and he seemed to be in a dream-like, or unconcience, state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma yawned as he easily dodged, but it left the new girl to be hit by the attack.

To his surprise she grabbed the sword and kicked Kuno, and by the look of it, with absolutely no effort involved! Kuno went flyinh into, and through, the brick wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to d-distract you! But... I thought i was in danger and... I really am sorry!" she stutted, all but shouting.

"S'ok. Didn' wanna fight 'im anyway." He smiled. He then started to head inside. "Kasumi'll have breakfast ready soon," he said, his back to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wonder who that girl is. he thought to himself. Where did she come from, besides a crater... he smiled at that, trying not to laugh, And why in the world does she resemble my gril half?!

*Maybe she's your twin!* that voice said, teasingly. *Anyway, protect her Ran-chan!* Don't call me that!

Then the kid walked into the room.

"So, Kid..." he started.

"I'm notta kid!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay. But what's your name?"

"My name is..."

AN: Sorry... but i couldn't help it! i was reading this one really good fic and they left it at a cliffhanger, at a really good part, so i did it too!

THANKS A TONE TO **_Silver Moon Princess_** my first... and so far only, reviewer

Can't tell you who she is yet! i left hints in this Ch though! And i will really think about setting Ran-chan and Usa-chan up as a couple... but i might set him up with one of my own char's... who you will all meet in the next Ch! 

SO! R&R!!! i need at least... lets say 5 to post Ch3... that means no new char AND you won't know the name of the Ranma-chan look alike until i get 5 reviews!

Ja Ne!

^.~Tarina~.^


	3. Pink Haired Teen

**__**

~wonder if I have to do that thing called a disclaimer again... sees her lawyer nod and

sighs~

DISCLAIMER: I... like many before me... really wish I owned Sailor Moon or Ranma 

1/2... but alas... I don't. They belong to the great Takahashi Rumiko and Takeuchi 

Naoko!

my second original char is in this ch... she has pink hair BUT she's not Chibi-Usa!... 

just so you all don't get confused!

"..." means talking

...means thinking

*...*means a mysterious voice is talking

****

~AN: I'm saving these 'til the end... for a very good reason too... I think I was hyper 

when I wrote the AN at the end~

SUN AND DAWN

CH 2

Pink Haired Teen

A pink haired teen walked down the street in the Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan. 

She had decided to look around before finding the others... though she knew they would 

be somewhat mad at her. 

There is nothing to do here She was starting to get bored, when she ran into a 

small blonde.

"Excuse me miss! I'm a little lost and was wondering if you could help me," she 

stated to the blonde.

"Sure," replied the blonde, also know to everyone else as Usagi.

This girl is nice She decided to stick with Usagi. They gave each other their 

names then Usagi started for the arcade. And I have a feeling that I know her from 

somewhere... wonder where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the arced she looked around. Wow! I haven't seen computers like these 

since... I left home. she sighs quietly to herself, unheard by Usa, Even at home, they 

didn't have games THIS fun!

She had mostly watched, but she had played a game Usagi called 'Sailor V' ... and 

beaten Usagi's high score, by far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi was staring at the screen for Sailor . Her high score, which had taken two 

weeks to get, was just beaten!

Not fare! Now I have to work even harder to get the top score again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night on TV at Usa's house, where the new girl was staying for the night, an 

important report came on...

'And in further looking we still have no idea what 

made the large crater in the Nerima district.'

She tried hard to suppress a giggle. As always! You had to come in with a big 

bang!

'If anyone finds any clues, please call 555-9161. Thank you.'

Oh well. Nerima. I guess I should go there tomorrow, and talk to her. Maybe 

she's already found him!

"I think I'm ready for bed," she said, yawning a little.

"Good idea!" Usa said happily, "Seeya in the morning, Okaasan, Otousan, 

Shingo-chan."

Then they went upstairs to Usa's room and laid down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Usagi took her over to her friend, Rei's, temple, to meet her other 

friends.

"Ohayo, minna-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Usa-chan!" Rei shout back.

"This is a new friend I met yesterday!" she then looked at the pink haired teen, 

"These are my friends I was telling you about, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto." She 

pointed at each in turn. **~:pouts: too bad there are no outers yet... oh anyway!~**

"Nice to meet you," replied the girl, "My name is..."

AN~ **_I'M EVIL!!!_** actually I have 2 valid reasons to do this to you all! ONE~ NOT ENOUGH 

REVIEWS!!! At the time I wrote this I had... ~counts her reviews~ 4 reviews! I said **NO **new Ch 'til I had 5 

~checks **ONE **more time~ and there are only **FOUR**!!!!!

reason **TWO**~ I wrote this in my Algebra class... I **HATE **my algebra class and teacher... she caught me 

writing this instead of correcting some worksheet that I got everything right on... so I feel evil and couldn't 

write anymore without getting into trouble!

Now I have 2 cliffhangers right where the names of my new characters are! I need AT LEAST ~I'll be nice 

and say... 10 reviews! that's one from all of you who have written a review for me so far, plus one for the 

new people who I hope will read this!

I have to say thank you to 3 more people for their reviews!

they are:

Dan Inverse:

I stopped there so people would review to find out more...

Gold Diamond:

Thanks for the compliment!

Sammie:

It MIGHT be a Ranma/Usagi fic... I don't know yet

AN2~ I want to see if you can guess why my story is called "Sun and Dawn"

put it in your reviews! If you get it, and leave your e-mail address, I will let you see the next Ch before 

anyone else... ~if it's before I post the next Ch that is... I will most likely have more of these kinds of 

questions in other Ch's, too!~

ALSO! ~I'm taking to long with my AN's aren't I...~ POLL!

I don't know what romances I am doing ~if any~ so give me more idea's

right now the choices are!

FOR RANMA!

Ranma and Usagi

Ranma and the pink haired girl

Ranma and Akane

FOR USAGI

Usagi and Ranma

Usagi and Mamoru

Usagi and Ryoga

Right now I've had 2 people want it to be Ranma and Usagi ~someone said it 67 times... don't know why 

but I counted them...~

If you have any other idea's on who should be with who tell me!

Ja Ne

^.~Tarina~.^

~aren't you glad I'm done talking now... oh wait... I'm still talking now aren't I... I think I'll stop....................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................... 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................... 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

...........................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................... 

****

NOW!

sorry... 

but I just noticed... my famous *mysterious voice* wasn't in this ch... 

can anyone give me idea's on who it might be?

Thanks!


	4. My Name Is

OKAY!

First of all... I'm really really sorry about leaving the story at that moment, but I was in a really bad mood 

yesterday! AND because of my being soooo mean, I am going to post this ch at the 7 reviews it has so far!

Disclaimer: aww man! I have to say those evil words again... serves me right. ~Sighs~ I do not own 

Ranma1/2 (which is Rumiko Takahashi's) or Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi ~am I spelling that right?~)

~AN: I am home sick today ~.~ I hate being sick!!! oh well~

SUN AND DAWN

CH 3

"My Name Is..."

~I am starting at the dojo, where I left off in Ch1~

"...Rianna," stated the young red head. ~it took me forever to decide if that was the name I wanted 

it to be... but if you've got a better idea PLEASE give it to me!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same exact moment, in the Juuban district at the Hikawa shrine...

"...Aurora," the girl with long pink hair said, politely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice ta meet ya, Rianna. I'm Ranma."

At this she just nodded. Rianna sat down right as Kasumi came in with breakfast, but she didn't eat 

anything.

During breakfast she met Akane, the violent and often jealous fiancee of Ranma, her sisters, 

Nabiki, who was always trying to get money, and Kasumi, the motherly type, as well as the fathers of 

Ranma and Akane.

She had set the cute piglet from before down, and was just noticing it was gone, but she shrugged it 

off for now.

Once everyone was done and headed off to do their own things, she decided it was time go.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I must be goin'," she said.

But Kasumi stopped her, because her clothes were... well not in the best condition, to say the least. 

~Remember, she came out of a crater that had come from the sky! how well would your clothes stay 

together...~

She fit into one of Akane's outfits, it was a white shirt under jean overalls that had a sun on the 

front.

"Thank you again!" she said, blushing slightly, for she was not use to having people around, except 

her one true friend, "But I really hafta get goin'! I promise to stop by again some time soon, m'kay?"

With that she waved , and ran off... I know where one of 'em is... but where's the other... I can't 

sense her! she kept running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora smiled at the girls. They had gone inside and were now arguing.

Rei and Usagi were arguing over all the little things that the other did... or didn't... do.

Ami said they should study for exams, but Minako and Makoto thought they should go guy 

watching.

And she just watched and giggled at some of the things they said.

Then there was a knock at the door, and a man with dark hair walked in.

"Mamo-chan!" she heard Usagi say excitedly.

"Your late..." he said, in a teasing kind of voice.

Usa just smiled. "Sorry!" She then stood and walked out with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi and Mamoru were at the park. They had started to kiss, when a pink cloud formed in a spiral 

above them. ~who can guess what's happening?~ *Your highness... I would move now, if I were you.* ~YAY! My 'mysterious voice' gets to speak again~

A small girl, with pink hair came down from the cloud and landed on Usagi's head. Then came her 

kitty ball.

__

AN: OH SHOOT! I can't remember what happened next... and I don't get the dvd until I finish cleaning my 

room! Well... because of that I have to leave it here! BUT you all now know the names of my first ever new 

characters!!! I WILL BE CHANGING A COUPLE OF THINGS FROM THE SERIES!

****

SMALL DESCRIPTION:

**Rianna**: looks almost exactly like Ranma's girl form. She has the same red hair, and blue eyes. 

When she first showed up she was wearing a black short skirt ~just a bit longer than a Sailor Scout's 

uniform~ and a black long sleeved shirt ~though we never see much of this because the falling from the sky 

thing ripped lots of long rips in her out fit, revealing lots of skin, but nothing inappropriate. She almost 

always has her hair down, unless she has it in two braids on either side of her head. She is almost always 

VERY childlike.

**Aurora**: she has pink hair that pour down to just under the middle of her back, but always wears it 

in a braided crown leaving out some of the hair, to flow freely. She wears either a white or pink dress that 

is, like Rianna's skirt, just longer than a Sailor Scout's uniform. Her sky blue eyes show an intelligence and 

wisdom of someone who has lived through a lot ~this will be explained in later Ch~

****

Next Time on Sun and Dawn~ Aurora and Usagi will meet Rianna and Ranma... should be interesting!

****

ANYWAY I want at least 12 reviews before I post a new ch... but with the way I am it will be whenever it's 

typed up! So either tonight or tomorrow!

****

THANKS TO MY NEW REVIEWERS!

no name: 

I guess it was a little mean, but I had a bad day and wasn't in the best mood, then before I'd finished it was 

time for bed!

****

Montymouse:

From what I have seen it will most likely be and **Ranma/Usagi **fic! If it isn't then I am already writing one 

so I'll start posting that soon!

****

AND I agree that it is best to match up Ranma with someone **OTHER **than Akane, especially in a 

crossover!

****

MoonTwit:

Thank you for the offered advise! I will keep that in mind if I get too stuck!

****

If anything confused you too bad please email me, or say it in the review!


	5. Our Hero's Unite!

^Slowly walks out of her room^

Miss me? Anyone? ...Guess not

Just so you know I got myself really sick and was asleep... but I'm ALOMST all better now, and not sleeping as much so I could write this! ~This is my first draft... I just wanted to get it out for those of you who are actually reading this!~

Right after being sick I developed my first ever writers block... I mean, I hit the writer's block well head first, like I dove into an empty pool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon... ^cries^ I really wish I did though!

I own up to 20 in the manga volumes for Ranma and 2 dvd's and 4 videos of Sailor Moon... but that's it.... I'm pour! 

With no further delay...

"..." Talking

... thinking

~...~ Authors Notes

*...* Mysterious Voice

::...:: Telepathic Thoughts

****

SUN AND DAWN

__

Ch. 4 Our Hero's Unite!

Rianna stopped running. She could almost feel the girl she was looking for, but it was about to rain.

She went to the crater that she had arrived in and jumped into it looking around.

It's gotta be here _somewhere_... That's when she saw the glowing spot at the bottom of the crater. She dug for a minute and pulled out a red crystal with yellow swirling inside it.

First she had to make sure it was him. Then she had to find her way to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora took a step outside. She felt a rip in time. Someone had entered. She really thought they'd have been given more time to get everything set up, but then again, they had arrived a little later than they should have.

She knew that she had to take Usagi to the others, if only to make sure she was the one they were searching for.

She sighed and noticed it was starting to rain. So she went back to the temple to talk with Rei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back with Usa-chan and Mamo-baka...

~Just so you know... I, unfortunately, have to base this off the American version on TV... ^sigh^~

The little girl turned to Usagi.

"Hey, you look like _me_, and that's _my _hairstyle!"

"It's my mom's hairstyle!"

"What did you say?"

"Just forget it lady... I don't have the time ta waste... Just give me the **Silver Crystal**..." she said. ~We _all _know who _this _is right?~

Usagi stood up. "what do you know about the **Silver Crystal**?"

The kid glared at Usagi. "I know all about the **Emporium Silver Crystal**!" she paused, "I want that crystal now! Understand! So just hand it over, _Blondie_!"

"_Hey_! Hey little girl... Can we help you find your parents are you lost or something?" came Mamoru.

The girl glared at Mamoru, "Can it lover boy! This is none of your business so keep your nose out of it! Now! For the last time I'm asking you to gimme the crystal!" she turned back to Usagi still glaring.

Usagi tried to reason with the girl, or at least find out who she was, by asking, "But who are you and where are you from?"

The girl scoffed, as her kitty sphere rose up, behind Usagi.

"**_Fine_**... I have other ways of getting what _I _want!"

With that she jumped up and a swirl of pink cloud appeared. Then she, and the kitty ball, disappeared, with a "See ya!" from the child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rianna had gone back to the dojo.

The crystal she had had started glowing so bright she had to put it into her sub space pocket.

Well... at least I was right! 

When Akane saw her she smiled. "Hi! Sorry to impose, but do you mind if I stay here until I have somewhere else to stay?"

She really didn't want to talk to Akane right now, because of Akane's attitude, but decided to try and make friends with her. She needed friends.

That's when she felt it. Her head snapped up and her eyes unfocused. She felt the time rip. She knew that they were late. It took all of her strength not to run to the spot that she had felt it, knowing that someone was there already and that she wouldn't be there in time.

Akane looked a little worried. Maybe I can use this to stay here... With that thought she fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora said her good byes and left the temple.

She went to Usagi's house, for she had been invited to stay until she had settled.

Tomorrow she'd be leaving though.

She sighed and knocked on the Tsukino's door. Shingo answered and smiled at her.

"Come in! It's almost time for dinner, but where is Usagi?"

"She's not back yet?" she asked curiously.

Then the blonde being spoken about came walked up to the door.

"Oh! Aurora! I'm sorry about leaving like that, but it _was _important," she said quickly.

"I don't mind," Aurora said smiling, "You have your _own _life to live."

Usagi smiled too and the two girls went up to her room.

The door of a completely trashed room open and Usagi screamed. The scream could almost be heard back at the temple.

She ran downstairs and started yelling at Shingo.

Aurora saw the kitty ball first. Then Usagi saw the little pink haired kid.

"What's _she _doing here?" Usagi shouted.

"She's our cousin Chibi Usa! Remember _Odango Atama_?" Shingo said trying no to laugh.

Aurora went over to the kid and smiled.

"Hi there," she said sweetly.

Chibi Usa just watched her, acting like a shy little kid.

Aurora stood up. This _could _be a problem... "I'm going up to your room Usa. I'll clean it for you."

"Really?" Usagi squealed, "Thank you so much Aurora!"

Aurora smiled and went up to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rianna started to wake.

She could smell food, so she knew it was either dinnertime or that she had slept through the night to breakfast.

She sat up and found herself in a bed. She uncovered herself and walked to the door. When she opened the door she read the sign on it that said 'Akane' and sighed.

Downstairs she found it was dinner. She smiled to Kasumi, and sat across from Ranma and next to Akane. Akane looked worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just a little headache," Rianna started, when her stomach growled. She blushed and added, "A little hungry, too."

Kasumi smiled and served her. She ate almost as fast as Ranma, as Akane noticed.

Once she was done she thanked Kasumi and asked where the bathroom was. Akane took her up to it and started a bath, saying that she'd get her things and join her.

By the time Akane got back to the bath room Rianna was already done and soaking in the tub, relaxing.

She smiled at the other girl and thought. This is gunna be difficult if we don't act soon... how come we were sent so late? The plan was to be here at least a week _before _the evil arrived! She sigh quietly to herself. Too bad we're to far away from each other... I wonder how she's fairing... That's when Akane splashed her.

She glared at the other girl for a moment and splashed back. Which led to a water fight in the bathroom, leaving everything soaking wet. ~don't ask why I put this there... I just love water fights! ^.~!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora laid out the blankets she'd be using on the now clean floor.

Usagi had come in and thanked her for the lovely job cleaning her room then said she'd be taking a bath.

Chibi Usa snuck into the room, thinking no one was in there. Aurora had been sitting on the floor thinking when she heard the door open.

"Usagi is in the bath right now! Why don't you come back a little later?" Aurora said quietly, scaring Chibi Usa half to death. Seeing this Aurora giggled, "Or you can stay and chat with me, Chibi Usa."

Chibi Usa looked at her curiously for a second.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"I'm on a _mission_. Just as _you _are," Aurora continued to smile, Chibi Usa just glared.

"Fine! Stay outta my way and I'll stay outta yours!" she almost shouted.

"Very well, I believe I can do that. But my business is with Usagi, and yours seems to be, too. So our paths might meet again, Chibi-chan!"

Chibi Usa sighed and left the room. She heard the door to the bathroom open, then close. A couple of minutes later she heard Usagi scream, and she knew exactly what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~wow this is the longest ch yet! And this time its not all AN... like my friend, Darkmaster, so kindly brought up to me ^.^ I am very sorry about that! ANYWAY! Back to the story...~

The next day...

Aurora smiled at Usagi. 

"Please, Usa-chan!" she begged, "I really wanna see what it's like there, but I don't understand the bus system here! Say you'll come with me to go shopping in Nerima!"

*You should go, Princess... It would be fun, and you might see someone you know!* Usagi almost gasped, she hadn't heard that voice for a while and wasn't expecting it now, of all times!

"Fine! But only cause I love to shop! I did have plans today with Mamo-chan..." Usagi sighed, "Let me call him first."

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. He answered.

"Ohayo Mamo-chan, but... You remember my friend Aurora? She's new here and all, and asked me to take her to Nerima to go shopping! Umm.... No.... no.... yeah.... Gomen nasai(sp?) Arigato! Ja..."

Aurora smiled at her friend. "What he say?"

"That it was important for me to see him and asked if there was another date we could do this and if I knew when I'd be home, then he said that it was ok but it was urgent that I see him tomorrow!" she answered in one breath.

"M'kay! Let's go!"

So they left the house and hurried to the bus station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rianna woke up. She felt something coming closer. She could fell the Sun's Crystal glowing and hot in her subs space pocket!

She felt for the direction it was headed. Then she almost cursed, it was too crowded a place for the first meeting, but it would hafta do, unless they could get them to a park before they all met up.

Well... If I get to that spot, then I can contact her with no fear of someone cutting into our conversation... as long as its a short one!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Starts hitting the dreaded writers block ~.~*... Then jumps up and down thinking of something ^.^~

Unknown to the two older girls, a smaller, pink haired child had slipped onto the bus as well. She had to keep her eyes on that blonde.

She just hoped that the girl known as Aurora wouldn't sense her, like the night before when she came in and they were both asleep.

~YAY my first flashback~

She snuck in and was almost to Usagi's bed when two arms picked her up from behind. She turned her head around to look into the sky blue eyes of Aurora.

Aurora carried her into the hall.

"Why are you sneaking in, and at this hour?"

"I need that crystal now!"

"Wait, kid. Tomorrow I will be doing the next step of _my _mission! Until then, don't mess with her. **_Understand_**?"

"Why?"

"I need her to be at her best tomorrow for any of this to work!"

"How'd you know I was comin?"

"you're easy to sense, Chibi-chan!" Aurora said, going back to her cheerful self, "Now! Get some sleep, m'kay?"

She's good. I wonder where she learned to sense people like that...

~That... was bad... dontcha think? never done one of those before, so thought I'd give it a try ^.^'~

~by the way... END FLASHBACK~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rianna bounced down the stairs. One of her traits was that, especially in the morning, she was very hyper and childlike. Where she got this trait... no one knows, for her mom was not a morning person! ~who can guess who her mom is... one hint, I got the idea from someone's review! which I must say was a very good idea! Arigato!~

She arrived at the kitchen and smiled at everyone. She sat next to Akane again. That's when she noticed that the cute pig from a couple days ago was gone. 

Right after the realization a loud crash was heard. Than someone shouted, "Saotome! Prepare to die!"

She stood back up and peeked out the door. A cute boy stood there. He had a yellow and black bandana and a large umbrella.

She bounced over to him and tilted her head, getting a closer look.

I feel like I should remember him from somewhere!

She shook her head and saw that the boy was turning red, under her investigation of him, and giggled.

"Aka-chan! Who's he?" she said, turning to the girl.

"That's Ryoga!" Akane replied heatedly. She was glaring at the boy.

I wonder what he did to make her so mad... Then again, she gets mad so easily!

Rianna sighed. "Why are you looking for Saotome?"

"Because! The coward never fights! He always runs away!" Ryoga yelled.

"Do not! You never show up on time!"

Rianna looked between the two boys. Ranma looked impassive and Ryoga looked infuriated.

She giggled. She couldn't help it! The boys looked at her. After a minute she stopped and smiled.

"You boys are strange!" she exclaimed still smiling.

"Ranma. Could you go to the mall with me and Aka-chan?" She asked suddenly.

Ranma blinked, surprised. "Uh... sure!"

Rianna's smile grew a little. "Kay! I'll tell Akane!"

She ran inside and up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi pointed out some of her favorite shops.

Aurora was having fun, too. She hadn't done a shopping like this forever!

They went to the food court, more specifically the ice cream shop in it.

Usagi order a large Sunday and a banana split, while Aurora just got a bubble gum ice cream cone.

Aurora then she felt the Dawn Crystal react. She could sense them! They were both there.

****

::Hey! Kay... gotta make this fast! Were do we meet? I'm at the food court right now!::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rianna grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him into the mall, as a young child would.

"Where should we go first?" 

"Umm... I dunno... What do you think Akane?"

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice in her head. ::Hey! Kay... gotta make this fast! Were do we meet? I'm at the food court right now!::

****

::M'kay! I'll start heading that way. Keep me updated... Did I figure right?:: she asked, hurriedly.

****

::From what I can tell Ri!:: came the other voice again.

"How about food?" Rianna said cheerfully.

"Sounds good, I guess," Akane answered.

So the small group headed towards the Food Court.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane saw a group of her friends from school. She politely asked if she could go talk with them and Rianna readily agreed.

This means I don't hafta get rid of her!

That's when she heard Ranma stop walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma was walking with Rianna when he saw someone. A blonde girl was talking merrily with a girl, about the same age, with pink hair.

The young blonde was what had caught his eye though. 

She's so beautiful...

*Then maybe you should go talk to her!* The voice laughed. *Or maybe you should start walking again, I think Rianna's noticed you stopped... And where your staring!*

He almost blushed and looked at Rianna.

She just smiled and started walking towards the two girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He would spot her before me! Oh well.

She giggled a little and tapped Aurora on the shoulder.

Aurora jumped, then turned and mock glared at Rianna. She stood up and looked over at Usagi.

"Usa-chan, this is an old friend of mine, Rianna! Ri-chan, This is Miss Tsukino Usagi." 

Rianna smiled at the girl and nodded to her, then grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him to her side.

"And this, Rory, is Saotome Ranma. Ranma, meet Aurora." She said, still smiling, "Usagi, Ranma... well... meet each other, I guess..." she added with a shrug.

Ranma and Usagi's eyes met and everything seemed to go quiet...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!

YAY! I got this Chappie done!!!

I am **SOOOOOOOOOO **sorry for the delay. About half way through this I hit a major writers block. It was awful!!!!!!

But! I managed!

M'kay!!!

I need a pairing for Rianna, Aurora, AND Akane!

**__**

I MIGHT be bringing in some other characters made by me and a friend.

I am not sure yet! There will be a set of twins, some wolves, dragons, boys, umm... what else... 

ANYWAY!

Should Usagi acquire/already have a curse?

If so what should she turn into?

****

AND LASTLY!

Should we make Usa-chan dump Mamo-baka... or just keep it as it is in the series, with him dumping her? ~I hate that part ^starts to cry^ ^stops and smiles carelessly^ Oh well!~

****

ALSO! ~probably shouldn't say lastly... then also...~

Should Rianna and Aurora be Usa and Ran-chan's daughters, like Chibi Usa? AND why?

Almost forgot... Reviews!

****

Final-Fan: I didn't really remember who the voice was... I wrote the beginning of this a LONG time ago... and couldn't remember everything... BUT I do remember now, and it will be explained in later ch. I will try to keep Aka-chan in character because, for a very long time, she has been my favorite anime character! Akane plays a large part later on, and we can't have her OOC for that! There IS a reason I have Aka-chan knowing why Ryo is P-chan, again, later ch's will explain! Thank you for your comments and I will try to explain more in the next ch. I will also think about writing a side story on how Akane found out about Ryoga's secret, but only if people are interested!

****

Darkmaster: CH1: I won't say anything to that... CH2: Thanks... I guess... CH3: I wrote more in this CH JUST so you wouldn't whine... CH4: what will you do? You're the one who runs off from ME at school...

****

no name: next ch we find out who the girls are and why they are here... just so you know ^.^

****

ChibiCaos: Thank you for your vote on Ran/Usa... that seems to be popular

****

Dan Inverse: I will try to set a pair up with Minako... BUT I need an idea of who to set her up with

****

Crazi lil Thang: Thank you for the great idea! I might try to have that... ^.~

For anyone who cares... just give me a pair up for anyone that doesn't have one and I will try OK?

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

See that kawaii little thing that says 'Submit Review'??? Press it and tell me what you thought of my story!

^blinks and looks at where the pages say she is...^ WOW I'm at the end of pg6 without double spacing it!!!

****

^.~Tarina~.^


End file.
